Kumamoto Fire Country Mountain Range Race
Kumamoto Fire Country Mountain Range Race is a two-day cycling race featured in Yowamushi Pedal: The Movie. It is held in Kumamoto, Kyushuu after the Inter High, and is the final race of the third-year students. Teams that performed well in the Inter High are invited, although Hakone Academy turned down the invitation every year until the events of the movie. =Known Events= Year 2008 On this year, the race was hosted during September 12 and September 13. The highlights of this race are the fact that Hakone takes part for the first time of this race, seeking revenge for the defeat against Sohoku in 41st Summer Inter High, and the return of the local team's ace, Yoshimoto Shin, that couldnt participate from the Inter High due to an injury. Known Participants Day 1 Sprinter's Checkpoint At the Sprinter's checkpoint, Hakone academy sends out Izumida and Shinkai, and Sohoku sends out Naruko and Tadokoro. as they pull forward, Mizuta comments that it's "about time", and he asks Midousuji for his strength. He immediately starts glowing in a purplish aura, and leans forward, similar to the way Midousuji rides. He shoutes "Kimo,Kimo,Kimo"(Gross,Gross,Gross) and rides, only to be passed by Hiroshima Kureminami. the other Members of Kyoto Fushimi comments on How slow he is, as the entire team of Hiroshima Kureminami starts to catch up to Sohoku and Hakone Academy, and passes them. Back with the leaders, they're starting to approach the sprinter's checkpoint, as Izumida pulls Shinkai so that he could win the checkpoint. Naruko and Tadokoro starts fighting again,but were interrupted by Hiroshima Kureminami, which has their entire team catching up. Their climbers fall back, and Machimiya sent out Higashimura, Ibitani and himself, and the three sprinters break away from Sohoku and Hakone Academy at incredible speed. Sohoku and Hakone tried to catch up, but were caught back by the crosswinds. Izumida uses his abs to cut the wind and rides forward to catch up, leaving Sohoku behind. Without a choice, Naruko decided to carry Tadokoro, and leave him the chance to win. He then pulls at all strength to catch up. Sohoku and Hakone catches up to Hiroshima and passes them, and Higashimura and Ibitani got shocked as they got left behind. Machimiya decides to take the matter into his own hands, and he breaks away and passes Sohoku and Hakone at incredible speed. At this point with 700 meters to go, Tadokoro and Shinkai also breaks away and passes Machimiya, who then unleashes his "fighting dog" pose, and passes them again. Tadokoro then also unleashes his skill by inhaling a lot of air, and Shinkai also turns into the "straight-line demon" to catch up,and they both catch up to Machimiya with 300 meters to go, and they cross the finish line, and it was revealed that Shinkai has won. Climber's checkpoint Arakita pulls Manami and Toudou forward, and gets amazed by the fact that Kinjou is pulling team Sohoku, although he is the ace. Arakita sends Manami and Toudou out, and Kinjou and Imaizumi part for Onoda to come. However, Onoda didn't break away, as his legs wouldn't turn due to the pressure. Yoshimoto Shin then arrives, and passes him and Sohoku. Without a choice, Kinjou sends out Imaizumi to take the mountain checkpoint. Yoshimoto then passes Manami and Toudou, and rides forward, thinking that he's won as he didn't hear anyone behind him. Unbeknownst to him, Toudou was already catching up with his "sleeping climb" technique, and passes him. Yoshimoto exclaims that that's Hakone's ace climber Toudou, as Manami passes him and comments that "he talks a lot, though". Yoshimoto, left behind, comments that his true opponent is Hakone, and Sohoku is not even a thing to him. Toudou sends out Manami to take the checkpoint, as Yoshimoto emerges from behind, saying that he's "got them". Yoshimoto tries to pass Toudou, but was blocked by him, saying that he should "take his time" as Manami passes the checkpoint, followed by Toudou, Yoshimoto and an exhausted Imaizumi. Day 1 Goal Imaizumi pulls Kinjou forward, and he comments that his strength has not been in it's best shape because of the mountain checkpoint earlier. for Kyoto Fushimi, Ihara pulls Ishigaki forward, who breaks away for the showdown. Fukutomi breaks as well, and Kinjou does too. Fukutomi and Kinjou lead with 300 meters left, but Ishigaki catches up. Kinjou breaks away and leads with 50 meters left, but Fukutomi passes him, and wins the goal. Day 2 Imaizumi, Naruko and Onoda went by themselves first, as Kinjou and Tadokoro go backwards to pick the back-starting Makishima. Hakone Academy and Kumamoto Daiichi lead, leaving the three Sohoku riders behind, followed by Hiroshima Kureminami and Kyoto Fushimi. As the course approaches downhill, Hiroshima Kureminami, Kyoto Fushimi and the three sohoku riders try to catch up to Hakone academy, but Hakone Academy still wasn't in their sight. As the course approaches uphill again, Ishigaki comments on how Sohoku can't catch up with just three riders, as Kinjou and Tadokoro catch up to Imaizumi, Naruko and Onoda, bringing Makishima with them. Makishima pulls the team and passes both Hiroshima Kureminami and Kyoto Fushimi. After a while of riding, they finally see the leader pack, but seems quite far from them. Tadokoro tells Onoda to do "that", and Onoda goes to the front to pull, asking everyone to sing Koi no Hime Hime Pettanko with him. Everyone eventually joins in, starting from Tadokoro, Naruko, Imaizumi, Kinjou and finally Makishima, they finally pass Kumamoto Daiichi. Kumamoto Daiichi, after being passed, sends out Taura Yoshiaki and Yoshimoto Shin, who tried to catch up to Sohoku but got left behind. Day 2 Goal As Sohoku approaches Hakone Academy (By an appealing signal from Andy and Frank), Fukutomi sends out Toudou and Manami to take the goal, as Sohoku sends out Makishima and Onoda. Manami volunteered to pull for Toudou, but was rejected as Toudou told Manami to "ride free". Makishima and Toudou accelerates, but were caught by Manami and Onoda moments later. By the 100 meter point, Toudou and Makishima had left Onoda and Manami behind, leaving them to compete for the second day's goal. At the end, it was revealed that Makishima had beaten Toudou by a small difference. Day 1 Sprinter Checkpoint Winner Day 1 Climber Checkpoint Winner ''Day 1 Goal Line Winner'' Category:Year 1 Events